In some special fields, some data and files are very important, and data loss or error may usually cause significant losses; however, the features of electronic products determine that there could be no completely reliable storage equipment, and no one method could guarantee that loss or error will not occur to all the data.
For the traditional data read-write of one or more storage units in a storage equipment, the storage units store data received from a host according to a write command of the host, and return corresponding storage data to the host according to a read command of the host. However, in practice, since this storage way is not completely reliable, loss or error may occur to data stored in the storage units. Conventional storage equipment protection needs to be supported by a special drive and an application software, and system operating efficiency is not high.